myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Silverblade
'''Jenna '''is the main character/'heroine'/Mary Sue/author-insert of My Inner Life. She is in her early 20's (specific age never given) and is from a fictional, non-canon place called The Great Lebian Coast. She is working as a traveling merchant when the story begins and has been, apparently, since she was 14, but this profession is abandoned as soon as Link proposes to her. It is revealed later on that she is 'a descended' of The Great Silverlite race, giving her power over the elements. She is, essentially, supposed to be the author (Link's Queen) herself, as this story is reportedly her 'lucid dreams' just written down verbatim. Role It is undeniable that everything in this story rotates around the axis that is Jenna and her marriage. She always gets what she wants and, typically, without any fuss or argument or realistic, in-character response from the other party. Link, for example, asked her out upon first meeting her. At her wedding, Princess Zelda gifted her with jewelry that had belonged to her deceased mother. When Jenna valiantly protests it, Zelda insists that she must have it because "it looks beautiful" on her and that her late mother would have wanted a woman she did not know to have it rather than her own daughter. A Griffin merchant sells her some rare fabric at an unreasonably low price because, again, he thinks it will look nice on her (disregarding the fact completely that it was established prior that Griffins have a deep distrust and dislike of humans). Jenna is friends with everyone, or perhaps more accurately, everyone is friends with Jenna. As per usual for a Mary Sue, most characters either love her immensely or greatly dislike her and make a point of calling her out regularly- like Mido, who makes a very valid point in openly wondering why Jenna should receive a fairy if she is not a Kokiri. Of course, rather than this being portrayed as a legitimate concern, Mido is immediately scolded and colored as a jealous, bitter character. With powers given to her by the fictional, non-canon, 'Silverlite' heritage, Jenna becomes one of the protectors of the Triforce alongside Link. However, the author seems to have been rather selective about when the power should actually be used, as she seems to forget Jenna has the ability to shoot flames from her hands when the situation would be far more dramatic if she couldn't. Characterization Considering Jenna is, for all intents and purposes, the person who is writing the story, it is rather remarkable how utterly bland she is as a rendered character. Outside of being overly and inexplicably glorified by everything around her, she has nothing that really defines or fleshes her out and any attempt to do so always falls flat, probably because all of the attempts break the writing rule of 'show don't tell'. The Great Deku Tree, at one point, calls her 'spiritual', despite the fact that she is never seen doing anything remotely spiritual outside of drinking her husband's pee in a bonding ceremony (all of which was done under dubious consent at best). For the most part, Jenna's defining traits -what little she has- vary depending on what means the author needs to an end. When it will seem impressive for Jenna to save the day, she is as powerful and capable as anything, yet when the author needs some random conflict and tension, Jenna can become inexplicably helpless. As far as infamous Mary Sue characters are concerned, she is probably one of the most bland and inconsistent. Appearance She has brown eyes, brown hair and is taller than the Kokiri. Quotes *"My eyes grew as big as saucers as I turned to look back at him." *"Our son truly is very special." " He's our little miracle." Category:Characters